sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Gloria Benson
Name: Gloria (nicknamed "Glory") Benson Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Hiking, drawing and painting, reading Appearance: Gloria had light brown skin that has become a little bit darker from being in the sun so long, and dark brown freckles dot her cheeks, nose, legs, and arms. Her wide eyes are soft and timid-looking, dark brown in color with a few hazel specks. They are usually covered by her thick black glasses. Her black, curly hair is pulled back into a thick ponytail that reaches the nape of her neck, with a few strands escaping and falling down her cheeks, over her ears. She has a round, slightly chubby face with dark, full lips, and her nose is small and somewhat flat-looking. Standing at five feet, four inches tall, and weighing 130 pounds, Gloria has a medium build. Slightly athletic-looking, most of her muscle tone has gone into her legs from all her years of hiking. She doesn't look very developed in the curves area, having A cup breasts, and only the slightest hint of a waist and small hips. She dresses modestly, a simple sweater, though usually with some accessory, like a pin, and a pair of jeans. Perfect for hiking, she reasons. Unlike most students, she wears her hiking boots to school, simply because she wore them so often that she got used to them. Any other type of shoe makes her feel strange. Her ears are pierced, a tiny gold hoop in each lobe, and she likes to wear a pink scrunchie around her wrist. Biography: Daughter of a Caucasion police officer father and an African-American teacher mother, Gloria had a relatively stable home life. Nothing truly traumatic happened to her...she wasn't bullied beyond childish name-calling in the earlier years of school, she wasn't raped, abused, or neglected. Gloria had read about children who suffered from this, and always counted her lucky stars that she had two loving parents. Her mother would help her with her math homework, and her father began to take her hiking with him on weekends, starting from when she was ten years old. Gloria became very good at climbing over all sorts of terrain; forest, rocks, mud, as her father tried to find a new place every few months. There were times when her father's job required him to miss their weekly hikes, so Gloria began to go by herself sometimes. Curious about the terrains she hiked on and the plants and animals she encountered, Gloria began to read up on what she saw and felt, which then became a love for reading books in general, and she began to take books with her while hiking. She believed this to be the cause of her eventual near-sightedness, and her requirement of glasses at the age of twelve. Nicknamed "Glory" by her father, simply because it sounded like her name, the two were very close. Gloria's father was her idol, and she wanted to be like him when she grew up: brave, strong, and loyal. It was he who told her to always look after her friends and those who needed her, were weaker. Gloria took that advice to heart, acting as something of a "big sister" to a few first-graders. Until she was fifteen years old, Gloria was cheerful, friendly, and outgoing. That changed somewhat the day her father was shot on the line of duty, by a desperate carjacker. The loss of her hero shook Gloria to the core, and she became more fearful of others, namely men and strangers. She was still friendly towards her classmates, whom she'd been with all her life, but around anyone else, and even in public, she refused to make eye contact, walked quickly in hopes of avoiding them, and was generally distrustful. Anyone could be a killer, she rationalized, except for her classmates, whom she "knew and cared about." Gloria's mother suggested taking a leaf out of Picasso's book and painting while she was sad, forming her own "blue period." Gloria turned to drawing and painting to get her grief out, painting nonstop from after school to dinner, to bedtime. So much time spent on painting made Gloria develop a skill there as well, and she could still be soon doodling on scrap pieces of paper even after her grieving period was over. Gloria never went back to her outgoing self, even after her grieving had ended. To the end, she remained shy around strangers, and softer-spoken in general. In school, Gloria does quite well in English and Geography, and has a solid A+ in her favorite classes, Art and Gym. In most of her other classes, she has B's, but Math is easily her worst subject, with just one point away from a fail. Her mother tries to help her out, math being her specialty, but Gloria just can't seem to understand numbers and equations. She gets along quite well with her teachers, almost to the point of being "teacher's pet", and most of her friends are in the Art Club. (Since becoming shyer, she didn't try to reach out to as many people as she once did, and most of her previous friends drifted away.) Advantages: Gloria is a skilled hiker, so she can tread the land with skill and climb trees to hide in. Also knows quite a bit about various plant-life and animals. If a type of berry is poisonous, or a certain animal lives in the muddy areas, she'll know. Gloria is also very loyal, so if one decides to group with her, they don't have to worry about her stabbing them in the back. Disadvantages: Gloria doesn't trust strangers. She's put her complete faith in her classmates, since she went to school with them for so long. This could cause her to be an easy target, since she genuinely believes they could never kill her. It also makes her reluctant to attack them in return, largely for the same reasons. Also, her quiet nature may irritate some. Designated Number: Female student no. 51 --- Designated Weapon: Tokarev TT (7.62x25mm) clips (8 round capacity) Conclusion: A girl with a weapon like this should not be so nice. Let’s hope that the game breaks her and we can see some bloodshed from G051. The above biography is as written by Moth. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: Moth Kills: None Killed By: George Leidman Collected Weapons: None Allies: Micheal Raynor Enemies: None Mid-game Evaluation: Post-Game Evaluation: Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads of threads that contain Gloria, in chronological order Pre-game: *Aden Alone *The Calm *Ambiguous Plans *Proper Dinner *I Analyzed this Play and All I got was a Headache *The Dance Must Go On! *Closing Time V4: *Bats & Rats & Blind Cave Salamanders *I Swear I Won't Shoot *No Crying Allowed *Eep. Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gloria Benson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *I actually forgot Gloria had such an extensive pregame. I think the biggest issue with Gloria was that she was a fairly shy girl who didn't do much to stand out or dominate a scene. At the same time, we didn't get too in-depth a look into her thoughts, which made her sort of fade into the scenery even when she was being more active. Combined with a really infrequent posting schedule, Gloria just never had that much oomph behind her, which is a shame. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students